


Quand il se réveillera.

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Seule contre tous, Faith continue d'y croire.





	Quand il se réveillera.

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

On lui a dit que ce n'était pas sa faute un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle est même allée voir un psy. Pourtant, la culpabilité est toujours là. Rampant dans les ténèbres. Se nourrissant de ses cauchemars. Remplissant le vide grandissant en elle.

Les rumeurs vont bon train dans les couloirs. Des murmures dans son dos et des regards plein de pitié dès qu'elle arrive quelque part.

Elle en a marre. Elle est en colère. Non, elle est carrément furieuse. Elle a envie de crier jusqu'à en perdre la voix pour qu'on lui foute enfin la paix.

Non, elle n'est pas en deuil. Elle se raccroche peut-être à un rien, un si petit rien, mais tant qu'il y aurait de l'espoir elle tiendrait bon. Il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, lui, alors elle ne l’abandonnerait pas non plus.

Certains ont employé le mot "dépression". D'autres, "veuve", même si elle n'est pas mariée. Plus maintenant. Et surtout, pas avec lui. Les gens parlent beaucoup lorsqu'ils sont persuadés qu'elle ne peut pas les entendre. Quand ils pensent qu'elle est en train de perdre pieds.

Mais la vérité c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle n'est pas en train de perdre pied. Elle n'est pas en dépression. Pas en deuil. Désespérée, peut-être. Elle a désespérément besoin d'y croire. Désespérément besoin de vivre. Désespérément besoin d'aimer. 

Parce que oui, elle l'aime. Éperdument. Et elle a besoin qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir lui dire. Lui dire combien elle est désolée. Lui dire combien elle l'aime. Combien elle a besoin de lui à ses côtés.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtera pas de venir. Chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, chaque année. Elle reviendra, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un jour, il ouvre les yeux et capte son regard. Ce n'est pas une question de "si" mais de "quand". Quand il se réveillera. Parce qu'un jour il le fera et leur prouvera à tous qu'ils ont eu tort.

Elle le sait. Elle a foi en son rétablissement. Il ne l'a jamais laissé tomber jusqu'à présent, il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Pas Bosco. Il est l'homme le plus borné qu'elle connaisse et elle l'aime pour ça.


End file.
